


Black Wings

by Lilac_Flowerstine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_Flowerstine/pseuds/Lilac_Flowerstine
Summary: I Don't really have one for this sorry. It's not complete because I made this around two years ago for one of my classes for school. Have fun reading this.
Kudos: 1





	Black Wings

Black wings. Sharp claws. Purple eyes. Spiky tail. That was all I could see. I tried closing my eyes but I’m a watcher. I leave when my magic tells me too. Voices surround me in panic. One voice, on the other hand, stands out to me the most.  
“Don’t let him fall. Make him happy. Make him want to stay and protect the Sky army or he will become its greatest enemy. Don’t let Enderlox surface. Keep Deadlox safe. Keep him loyal to your commander. Keep him loyal to the Sky army.” My eyes widen. “Be careful watcher for you might just die. We will send you back.” A different voice pipes up.   
“Yes, back to before Enderlox. Make Tyler feel wanted. Make him happy.”  
“Keep him loyal to you then. Commander Skylen. You will be different then. Commander Sky will give you room.”  
“Good luck chaser. You have been promoted.”  
“Don’t let us down.” Everything went dark.

“Hey!” I was kicked in the side. “Wake up.” I jolted up and grabbed the foot that was going to kick me again. “Good. When the Elder’s told me that someone from the future was coming here, I thought that they were lying.” I shook my head.  
“I’m from the future. I assure you.” I raised my head to look at the man who was kicking me. White eyes stared down at me. I froze in shock.  
“What? Do my eyes scare you?” I jumped up.  
“No way.” I held my hand on top of his head. “How old are you?” I ask.  
“Fifteen? Why do you ask.” I backed up. The Elder’s never told me that my father would greet me.  
“Tell the fool. He’ll piece it together soon or later.”   
“Well. I never imagined I’d meet a midget Herobrine.” The teen looked appalled.  
“Brine? I add brine to my name in the future!” I nodded my head.  
“And you hook up with a woman and have me. Not to mention you try to take over the world.” Tiny Hero backs up.  
“I DO WHAT!” I chuckle. “Why would I do that. Notch is doing just fine at making this world stay balanced. I like my job.” I crack a smile. Has the whole I’m your kid thing blown over his head? I shake my head  
“Do you know where the Sky army is?” Hero nodded.   
“Yeah. I was on my way when the Elder’s gave me a heads up of your arrival. Come one. I’m sure Commander Sky needs another mouth to feed. Oh and it seems that the Elder’s will pull your friends back in time with you if you need their help with something.” I smiled.  
“That will be helpful. I may need Seto first, But not now.” Tiny Hero nodded.  
“Come along. I’m days late. I’m surprised that Asf or Bajan hasn't come for me yet.” I nodded.   
“HERO!” A brown blur slammed into the small man next to me. I jumped back in surprise. Then a red blur slammed into me. It pinned me to the ground and pushed an arrowhead to my neck. “Hero! Are you all right. Did that man hurt you?” I chuckled then burst into laughter.  
“Haha, Skylen. Laugh it up. No Asf. I’m fine. Bajan get off of him. He did not hurt me. If anything I believe he hurt himself laughing.” The man that had pinned me slowly got off me. He still held an arrow out. I glanced at his bow then whistled.  
“Damn. Is that runes on that.” Bajan, the man who was on me, grabbed his bow and notched an arrow. I held my hands up. “So? Hero. Do they know about them?” Hero sighed then nodded.  
“Yes. They know of the Elders. Sky had me explain why I go missing from time to time.” Bajan lowered his bow.  
“The Elder’s sent you?” I nodded my head.   
“Yep. The name’s Skylen.” I bow lowly then stand up. ‘It’s great to meet you.” Bajan shook his head.  
“Sky’s worried sick about you Hero. Come on.” I cock my head to the side.  
“What is your relationship with Commander Sky, Hero?” Hero tensed.  
“He’s my commanding officer.” I glanced at Hero.  
“The Elder’s say otherwise.” Screaming filled our ears.   
“A friend has arrived.” I looked up to see Seto falling towards the ground. I chuckled as I floated up into the air.  
“Hey, Seto meet the ground.” Hero gaped at me as I shot up and grabbed Seto by the ankle. Seto swiped wildly at the air under him.  
“Set me gently on the ground please.” I nodded and let go of him. Orange rods caught him before he hit the ground. “Skylen, If you weren't my commander I would burn you to a crisp.” I flashed him a smile the screeched when he flew after me. I quickly flew down and hid behind Hero. When Seto landed, he walked right up to Hero and growled. “Move.” Hero ran over to Asf and Bajan who had weapons pointed at Seto. “The next time you do that. I’ll let Ty rip you to shreds when his Ender side needs out.” I whimpered in fear. Seto can be scary when he wants to be. “Now then. What just happened?” I gave him a confused look.  
“You mean the Elder’s never talked to you?” Seto blinked then cursed. Asf lowered his ax.  
“Watch your language.” Hero looked confused.  
“What does shit mean.” Seto froze. He glanced at Hero than at me then back to Hero than back at me.  
“Is that?” I nodded. “Did you tell him?” I nodded again. “Does he know?” I shook my head.  
“I told him but I believe it blew over his head.” Seto facepalmed.  
“Is everyone in your family dence?” I nodded my head. “Why do I even listen to your orders?” I smirked.  
“Because you have to.” Seto gave me an annoyed look.  
“I can overthrow you any day.” I shook my head.  
“Do you feel the magic in the air? I’m more capable of defending myself now.” Seto sighed.  
“Just because the magic is balanced doesn’t mean you can take me out,” Seto warned. I quickly nodded my head. Seto turned towards Hero. “Do you know why we're here?” Hero nodded.  
“To keep the fall from happening.”  
“Oh shit. We forgot about that. The fall happened around this time. It was the first fall of the Sky army. New Job. Stop the Sky fall from happening.” I laughed.   
“We had a different job but the Elder’s just switched it on us.” Seto sighed. “We have to make sure the Fall never happens.” Seto looked down.  
“And to do that we made need everyone else.” I nod my head. Asf And Bajan give us confused looks. “Hero.” Seto looked up to the child. “We need to get to this times Sky army base. Can you lead us?” Asf smiled.  
“Like I told Skylen, I was on my way there when the Elder’s told me of his arrival.” Seto nodded, Then panicked.  
“The others don’t know of the Elders. Mitch and Jerome will flip if they end up in the air. Ty and Jason, I’m not worried about it. Quentin and Ian will be fine But our resident demon and bacca might not take too kindly to that.” I froze.  
“Dang it, Seto. Your right. We got to get to the Sky army base now. The elders know we need the rest so who knows when they will show up.” Hero paled.  
“Commander Sky may not like four people just popping up out of now were and falling into one of the base floors. Let’s go.” Hero took off sprinting to the left. I followed suit. Seto grabbed Asf and Bajan and flew up into the air.  
“Skylen. Grab Hero and have him lead you.” Seto shouted at me. I ran up to Hero and grabbed his waist.  
“Up we go.” I smiled and shot up into the sky, heading in the direction that Hero was running. Seto not far behind with two screaming people. Hero gasped in surprise then whooped in happiness. Not long after we had to land as we were getting close to the gates. Seto landed behind me and set Asf and Bajan softly on the ground. The two had fear etched onto their faces.  
“Caption Hero, General Asf, General Bajan. Your safe.” Seto walked up next to me. He handed me my sunglasses which I took and slipped on. Hero smiled.  
“Hey, Draco.” Seto almost fell over. I only stared at the kid who had greeted us. Hero glanced back at us and laughed. “So?” Hero asked.  
“No comment,” I replied. Seto held onto me as he tried no to fall over from laughing.  
“That’s Draco? Ty is going to KILL ME!” Seto kept laughing. I broke my gaze from the child then hit Seto in the head.  
“How about I kill you instead?” Seto tried to stop laughing.  
“I’m sorry!” He yelled between laughter. Draco gave us a confused look.  
“Hero? Who are they? And why do they both look like King Sky and General Azdel.” Seto stopped laughing. Fear washed over his features.  
“Skylen.” Seto put his hand on my head. “Kill me.” I took a step back in surprise.  
“Excuse me?” I said. “No.” Seto looked down.  
“Okay.”  
“Draco. I need to see King Sky. It’s urgent.” Draco nodded but cast Seto and me a glance. “Come on you two.” Two screams ripped through the air before I could take a step forward. Seto looked up then shot into the air. Blaze rod spun around him. I sighed then shot up into the sky as well.   
“What have I gotten myself into?” I asked myself.

King Sky never got surprised. In fact, he almost never showed emotion. So imagine his friends surprise when two people popped up out of nowhere, inside the meeting room, and immediately made the King yell at them.  
“Shut up!” Sky yelled. “Who are you.” The two people stopped talking loudly.  
“Who did?” The one that looked like Deadlox ask. “Did we just.” He glanced at the other man, who nodded slowly. “JASON! I'm STARTLED!” Jason sighed and hit the other man upside the head.  
“Shut up Ty.” Two gray head floated up from behind Jason. “Jeffrey, Dillon. Go find Skylen.” The two heads nodded and flew out an open window. “And Ty?” Ty looked over at Jason. “Stop talking before I knock you out. Did the Elder tell you anything?” King Sky tensed.  
“How do you know about the Elder’s?” Jason looked up to Sky and sighed.  
“They sent us here,” Jason said then hit Ty again who was trying to pull out a knife. “Ty I swear to god. Hurt one of them and I’ll stick a bone into one of your wings.” Ty flinched but nodded his head. He slowly put his knife away. Jason stood up and pulled Ty up with him. “My name is Jason Universe. This Is Tyler lox. The Elder’s sent us here to prevent The first Fall.” Sky looked confused. Azdel steps forwards.   
“The Elder’s never told-” A crash from the door made the Mage stop talking. The door flew open. Asf and Bajan crashed into the room. Hero smiled shyly from the door with Four people behind him.  
“Are we crashing a party?” Jason and Tyler smiled.  
“Commander!” They both yelled out in happiness. Both men sprinter forwards and knocked Skylen to the ground. A groan of pain came from said man.  
“Ty. Jason. Get off of me or when we get back, I’ll let my dad have his fun.” Both men jumped off of Skylen.   
“Sorry, Skylen.” Tyler glanced at Seto and smiled.   
“Hey, Seto.” Seto nodded his head and smiled back. “Mitch! Jerome! You two look like you fell from the sky.” Ty was then flung backward as a fireball hit his face. Mitch held his hands up as steam rolled off his hands.  
“I’ll kill you, Ty!” Mitch growled. His eyes glowed bright red. Jerome set a furry paw onto Mitch's head.  
“Biggums. Don’t.” Mitch glanced at Jerome then back to Ty.  
“Your so lucky Jerome is here.” Ty nodded his head in pain. Azdel took a step forward.  
“What did you do to Asf and Bajan.” Both men lifted their heads up. A smile on both their faces. They were trying not to laugh.  
“Cool it Azdel. Where fine.” Bajan lifted his hands up over his head. Asf brook out laughing.  
“They scream like girls!” Asf bellowed. Mitch and Jerome flushed red. Well in Mitch’s case, burst into red flames, and rose petals to fall around Jerome.  
“We do not,” Mitch yelled. Seto laughed.  
“Yeah, you do.” Hero pointed out. Sky immediately sprang up and ran over to Hero.  
“What took you so long? I was worried something bad happened to you.” Sky fussed over Hero like a mother hen. Hero blushed. He looked away.  
“Dad. I’m fine.” Skylen who was laughing at Hero misery stopped. Seto who was laughing too fell to the ground along with Ty and Jason. Sky gave the three boy a confused look. Hero huffed. “Haha, you two. Now stop.” All three boys shut up. Even if this wasn’t their time Herobrine, It was still Herobrine plus add the childlike face, and bam. Treffingly mad child. Sky gave Hero a bewildered look.  
“Hero? How do you know them?” Sky asked his kid. Hero smirked.  
“The Elder’s sent them.” Azdel took another step towards them.  
“No, they aren't. I was never informed about them.” Azdel said. Seto took a step in front of Skylen. Seto’s magic spiked. Azdel snapped his head to look at Seto. “A sorcerer?” Seto’s hair caught fire making Tyler and Mitch leap in surprise. “OH? A hybrid sorcerer?” Mitch and Tyler grabbed Seto’s arms and pinned him to a wall. Runes danced around Seto as his eye filled with anger. Hero bolted in front of Azdel.  
“Don’t!” Mitch, Jerome, Jason, Tyler, Seto, And Skylen tensed. Each of them reached for their weapons. Hero’s eyes glowed white with pure magic. “Azdel! Hurt one of them and so help me! I will use this vessel to tear you apart limb by limb. We did send them. We had just forgotten to inform you. While they are here you are to refer to them as Team crafted. Oh and Commander Skylen.” The Elder Hero turned towards Skylen. “Quentin and Ian are on their way. They should be here right about.” Two bodies fell to the ground. Both groaned in pain. “Now.” Hero’s white eyes turned back to their golden color.  
“What just happened?” Hero asked. King Sky ran up to Hero and hugged him. Team crafted minus the two men that fell, tensed.   
“You were made the Elder’s puppet.” Hero’s eyes widened. Azdel held his hands up. “That was strange for all of us.” Skylen sighed.  
“Not for us. Seto helps Ian and Quentin up.” Said men groaned in pain. Azdel looked over at Skylen.  
“What do you mean?” Skylen looked down and sighed.  
“The white eyes. We are from the future. Hero is known as Herobrine and has tried to kill us more than I could count. He’s even helped our biggest enemy. His eyes are white in the future. Mom won't tell me the details but he was posed by something and it never let go. I think it was a rogue Elder.” Skylen lights his hand on fire. Hero looked amazed. “I’m Hero’s kid. When Hero was posed his brain was scrambled and he received powers from the Elder.” King Sky stood up.  
“You're my grandson?” Skylen laughed nervously.  
“I think so,” Skylen answered. Draco ran into the meeting room. His face looked panicked.  
“My King! Blue things are attacking the base!” Team crafted snapped their heads to Draco. Tyler tensed but took a step closer.  
“What!” Skylen asked. “Was this the date of the first attack?” Seto squeaked.  
“It is! Oh, my Notch. This was the day of the first attack.” Seto whimpered out. Azdel gave the sorcerer a confused look.  
“Do you know what these are?” Azdel asked. Every team crafted member nodded.  
“Squids. They have been Sky army's biggest enemy for years.” Skylen placed his hand on Seto. “Dude. Calm down. This is not them.” Seto shook his head.  
“I know but still,” Jerome growled.  
“I want to rip them in shreds for what they did to you, Seto.” Azdel took a step away from Jerome as his eyes flashed red. Seto smiled.  
“It’s fine Jerome.” Seto sighed. “King Sky? Would you like our help?” Sky nodded his head. Ian giggled.  
“This will be fun?” Ian smiled. “Hey? Commander?” Skylen glanced over to Ian. “You don’t mind if we let loose? Do you?” Skylen sighed and looked deep in thought.  
“Fine. Just don’t kill any Sky Army recruits. Okay?” Ian nodded. King Sky sighed in relief.  
“We don’t know how to fight squids. Having you may just help.” Skylen nodded his head.  
“Seto take Azdel. Tell him some spells that may help in a case like this. Mitch, Jerome. Take Asf and Bajan. You four will be back up.” Jerome flashed his claws while Mitch floated up into the air with a smirk. “Ty. You take Deadlox. I hope you have TNT here. You are air bombers.” Deadlox gave a confused look but then smiled when huge black wings unfurled themselves from Ty’s back. Draco gasped in surprise. “Jason. Take True. You two help Ty And Deadlox. Wither bombs would be super helpful.” True frowned.  
“What's a Wither bomb?” Jason smirked as the two heads spun around his head quickly. Skylen shook his head.  
“Jason will explain.” Skylen looked at Husky and Sundee. “Sundee? Do you know who to blend in with the shadows?” Sundee nodded. “Husky? Can you use water magic?” Husky nodded his head. A smirk formed on Skylen’s face. “I hope you can make it into a hydro cannon. Ian, Quentin. Take Husky and Sundee. Show them how to take out the squids our way. King Sky.” Sky looked at Skylen with a confused face. “Can you fly?” Sky sighed.  
“Does a dragon count?” Skylen gave a surprised yelp.  
“Dragon! You have a dragon!” Sky nodded his head. “That will help. Instead, Ty.” Ty looked over to Skylen with a confused face. “Let it rain acid.” A smirk formed on Tyler's face when Skylen gave the new order. Ty grabbed Deadlox’s hand and pulled him to a window.  
“Hold on tight.” Ty jumped out the window with a screaming Deadlox in tow. Sky yelled out in panic but then in fear when he was pushed out the window. Skylen jumped out after and caught Sky. Ty grew into a large Dragon and let Deadlox land on his back. “I told you to hold on tight,” Ty growled out. Deadlox only mumbled a-okay as both man and dragon shot up into the air. Team crafted grasped the other’s and told them to follow them. Mitch and Jerome stopped outside the door with Asf and Bajan.  
“Okay. I need to know if you two have powers of some kind?” Bajan unhooked his bow from his back and showed it to Mitch. Mitch smirked and nodded at the Demon runes that decorated the bloodwood. “I won't ask how you got that but mines better.” Fire swirled up around Mitch. Smoke followed the Orange flames. When it died down Mitch stood smirking with a crimson blood longbow. The tips had obsidian blades. Red arrows tipped with orange metal sat in a black leather quiver. The string was orange and looked metal. Orange demon runes decorated the wood. It glowed a soft purple showing that it was enchanted. Bajan’s eyes widened in surprise.  
“You're a demon?” Asf asked for Bajan. Mitch lost his smirk and looked away nodding. Asf smiled. “That’s cool.” A long orange tail flicked the ground behind Mitch. His eyes were now orange slits like a snake. A smile dawned on Jerome’s lips.  
“Do you want to see what I look like?” Asf turned to Jerome.  
“What do you mean?” Mitch chuckled.  
“Don’t hurt them fluffy.” Jerome flashed Mitch a thumbs up. Jerome seemed to grow on the spot. The black tux coat he was wearing ripped and fell to the ground. Soon a huge wolf stood to wear Jerome was standing. Mitch smirked and jumped up onto Jerome’s back. Vines shot up from the ground and wrapped around Jerome to form a saddle for Mitch to ride. Mitch laid his hands on Jerome’s back and let his flames coat Jerome. When the flames died down orange armor covered Jerome's body.  
“This is what I meant,” Jerome growled out. Asf jumped back. A look of amazement in his eye.  
“Oh, man. I wish I could do that.” Jerome growled at Asf.  
“NO!” Asf backed up. “You do not want this.” Mitch looked down. Pain clouded his face.   
“We were turned into these by one of our enemies. Ian, Quentin, Seto, Jerome, and myself. Hell, Even Ty and True have forms that we don’t know about. That whole Ty turning into a dragon was not in his DNA tell we were tested on. True only had his head. Of course, he was born a wither, but still. The two head used to be his pets. Jeffrey, a pig, and Dillion, his bat. They tested on us. Ian. He’s no longer as sane as he used to be. He’s a living Shadow. Quentin used to be a human that used water magic. Seto. Used to only be a Sorcerer. Now he has Demon and Blaze DNA. Jerome is part Hellhound. I was born part Demon but now I’m part blaze as well. That’s how I can ride Jerome. He’s my demon animal."


End file.
